


I Want To Run With You

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: Dean Winchester comes from a strong bloodline of alphas. The Winchester clan has ruled the North East for centuries, always producing the strongest alphas in the domain.Dean, like many heirs to the clan before him, is expected to find a,suitable mate and produce heirs of his own to further the Winchester clan.But life is never that simple, life is cruel it is never kind. Dean's waited his whole life to find the one, the perfect mate for,him that his,wolf would seek out and long to be with always. When their eyes met, he knew- he was done for. No other omega could ever hold his interest again.A fleeting moment and a,chance encounter lead Dean to discover that his intended mate can not bare him the children his parents demand of him.Will Dean choose love over the clan? Will the clan still respect him if he does or will they turn their backs on him? A barren omega is seen as worthless dead weight in society's hierarchy and tarnish the reputation of any that would mate them. Can Dean really and truly love a "broken" omega and turn his back on the life of prestige he was,born into?





	I Want To Run With You

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspireded by this song https://youtu.be/kE17LrEkd-Y

 

 

Even an Alpha finds the one he wants to mate with, he is expected to shift into his wolf form and go running on a hunt with them in their wolf form, both alpha and omega running together in perfect sync in their true forms, the blood of their wolf clan coursing through their veins as it's set free to feel connected and bond as mates. It's a tradition as old as time.

 

Dean Winchester is a fierce alpha, some would say the alpha of all alphas. He's strong and agile. Cunning and clever. But above all else he's got heart and is fiercly loyal to those he considers his pack mates. He knows how to tow the line between brutal alpha and bleeding heart, commanding respect by the mere presence of his being.

 

Dean is hails from a well known clan in the community and as the oldest son and only alpha, he is expected to find a mate, settle down and start producing strong offspring, to further the bloodline and Insure the Winchesters hold their high status within their domain of the North East.

When an alpha choses a mate, he is expected to run with them in their wolf forms as a way of introducing their wolves. Dean's never had an interest in any one before, not really, in either wolf or human form. That is until one stunning blue eyed man catches his attention, sure he's a little awkward, his hair a mess and his clothes could use an update(or complete over-haul in Dean's opinion) but the man seems genuinely nice and his smile could light up a room. Dean is too afraid to dare ask if the man is single and he walks away from him, spending countless nights thinking of him and what could be.

Then after a run through the forest, letting his wolf run free after a long hard day, Dean locks eyes with a stunning white wolf with in his own words, the most bluest blue to ever blue. They stay locked for a moment before the white wolf runs off. Dean hurries after him after a brief moment of debating if he should go after him or not. When Dean catches up, he is stunned to see the wolf shifting into the man he saw before, messy hair and all, in all his glory and let's be honest...that man had nothing to be ashamed about.

Dean creeps a little closer trying to gage the man's status- fuck it all, at this point Dean wouldn't really care what his status was. His paw catches a nearby twig, snapping it under his weight amd the man turns in alarm.

"Alpha!" The man sneers as he scents the air. "Show your self!"

Dean shifts back. The two men stand naked before each other. Dean takes a slow cautious step forward and wishpers in awe as he inhales the other man's scent, "Omega."

There is something, some dynamic shift between them, they can feel it, it's pulling them together. Almost simultaneously they breath out a single word "Mate."

Dean goes to nuzzle into the man's neck but is stopped. He looks up with curious green eyes on the verge of tears, thinking he's finally found a mate only to be rejected.

"I'm an Omega yes, but I can not bare you any children. Fenrir has cursed me and made me a useless omega. I've had plenty of alphas before show interest in me, only to leave once they found out." The omega cast his gaze down and huffs out a sigh, "So much for love and romance." He looks up again at Dean, "You're wasting your time here, with me. It's best if you find ypur mate elsewhere."

"Fuck Fenrir and traditionalist crap! I don't care if we never have kids. I've waited my entire life for you and I'll never give you up. Even if I have to chase you to the ends of the Earth. This? Us? It feels right and you know it. When I first saw you on that crowded train, the way all those people were crammed next to you, I wanted to, growl, to push them away from you and sheild you from them all, as if only I could- or should ever be allowed that close to you. I know I can't be the only one that feels it- this gravitational pull between us. We're meant to be mates, true mates. You know how many people search forever for a chance at this and never find their true mate? Nuh-uhh, no, I'm not giving up on this, not without even trying." Dean places both hand on the Omega's shoulders and looks him square in the eyes, their noses a breath apart, "I want to run with you."


End file.
